


Unordinary Family

by UndeadRelived



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Everyman HYBRID, Marble Hornets, Slenderverse - Fandom, slenderman - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Murder, F/F, F/M, Found Family, Gen, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Murder, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 13,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRelived/pseuds/UndeadRelived
Summary: Alex and Jay has been resurrected with almost a personality swap. Jay has been on the run for roughly half a year with almost eighty different murders as he tries to run from the Slenderman and his proxies. But he got lost too far north, maybe they won’t chase him this far? Or maybe this is where his life will take a turn for the better? But in a world of Alpha’s, Beta’s, Omega’s, being tracked is much too easy, and finding your soulmate? Almost impossible. Almost.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Hello

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't beta'd or went over, I just wrote it, nothing is planned but how this story makes me feel warm inside.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay got into a car accident and found himself being cared for someplace he doesn't know, too bad he can't leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name: Jay Merrick
> 
> Secondary Gender/Dynamic: Omega
> 
> Age: 24
> 
> Relationship Status: Single
> 
> Sexuality: Gay
> 
> Child/Ren: None at the moment
> 
> Extra: Hasn’t cut his hair since being resurrected

Jay breathed hard, disbelief filled him at how it made him feel, the instant relief of rage and stress released with each murder he commits, he wasn’t like this before ‘but it’s their fault, isn’t it?’ hissed a voice.

Jay hissed through his teeth, a volatile mixture of emotions bubbling up in his chest and he pressed harder, gaze unfocusing on the violent snowy flurry.

However, when his car started to spin from the unnoticed sheet of ice. Jay panicked and tried to righten the car and hit the brakes.

Instead the car hit the road railing and the airbag deployed, blinding Jay with the whiteness of the bag for a moment.

The car rolled rapidly down the mountain side, left to right, knocking Jay around like some cookie in a tin. Was this how he died, to an accident on the road instead of fighting off those creeps or that tall ass bitch?

Jay blinked, bloody and bruised and he was certain something was broken, but he was alive even though the world spun around him. The airbag was bloodied but was most likely the thing that saved him.

A sound of twisting and ripping metal sounded on his right, he thinks, next to the steering wheel. When he turned his head, he saw a little girl bundled up to stay warm. Where did she come from?

“Hey there” slurred Jay, his vision blurring more as she tilted her head at him speaking to her, missing the way the light reflected off her eyes like a cats.

“Hey there” she mumbled slowly.

Jay reached out and patted her head awkwardly “Thanks for finding me, you’re a good kid”

Her face scrunched up before she brought her face closer to him and sniffed at him; strange kid she seemed to be.

Jay’s eyes began to close as she turned her head and let out an inhumane call that had shivers crawling up his spine and screaming at him to run, that he was in danger, but everything hurt and he was too tired.

~

When Jay’s eyes flutter open again, the pain he was in before was completely gone. However movement was very difficult and stiff, but when he tried to move, a figure came into his vision.

“Stay in bed sir, you’re healing and have several broken bones” Chided this person with messy short brown hair and a doctor's lab coat, though it looked really clean.

“Where am I?” Asked Jay as he glanced around what seemed like a studio cabin? One room with a bed and kitchen and living room.

“Not someplace that's easy to get to, or safe, that’s for sure” grumbled the doctor loudly.

Jay blinked owlishly “it’s dangerous?” he mumbled to himself until he remembered that he saw a little kid “Wait! If it’s dangerous, then what about that kid? She looked to be like, seven or so” Jay could handle himself, but a kid that young?

The doctor smiled and laughed “Oh, Lolita is fine, she’s the one who got me to help you, not sure what you did, but she likes you”

Jay scrunches up his face in confusion, what did he do so that a random kid liked him enough to get him a doctor in this weather?

The doctor got up and went to the door, opening it to the cold dark wild, bright eyes glinting in the darkness.

However, the kid stood there, almost statue still, he’d have thought she was a statue if the wind didn’t ruffle her clothes.

“You may come in Lolita” the doctor said to the girl who grinned and scampered into the now colder building.

She slowed down as she got to his bed, staring at the floor and shifting her weight from foot to foot, she kept glancing up at his face curiously.

Jay grins at her “Heard that you saved my life, thanks for that” he said as he patted her head gently “My name is Jay, I heard that you’re called Lolita, nice to meet you”

Lolita jumps a little with a grin “Nice to meet you Jay” her voice was soft, but what caught Jay’s attention was her rows of sharp teeth, oh no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name: Dusky Rhodes
> 
> Secondary Gender/Dynamic: Alpha
> 
> Age: 28
> 
> Relationship Status: Single
> 
> Sexuality: Bisexual
> 
> Child/Ren: Unknown
> 
> Extra: Is the doctor/nurse


	2. Reading Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lolita knows very little about the outside world, so Jay expands her world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name: Lolita Wetiko
> 
> Secondary Gender/Dynamic: Alpha
> 
> Age: 7
> 
> Parent/s: Luanne O’Hare and Wendigo Father
> 
> Extra: is half wendigo

The next day the Doctor stopped by, holding a stack of books “sorry about this, but it looks like you’ll be stuck here for roughly a few months, you seriously broke your legs” they said as they set down the books on the nightstand next to Jay.

Jay sputters “a few months?” he was gobsmacked, it took that long for bones to heal? Granted, he’s never broken anything before besides his pride.

However, the doctor, still no name given, pulled out several bottles of liquid medicine and filled up a teaspoon of the stuff. 

“Take this, it’ll help heal your bones” they said as they pretty much shoved the spoon into Jay’s open mouth as he was about to protest.

Jay gagged on the taste as it was by far the worst medicine he’s ever tasted in his life “What is that?!” he exclaimed as he tried wiping the flavor off of his tongue.

They clicked their tongue in irritation “Medicine, take a teaspoon of this twice a day, once when you wake up and once before you go to bed.” they explained matter-of-factly.

Jay gives them an irritated look “are you trying to kill my taste buds?!”

They sighed as they pinched the bridge of their nose “look, it’s made to heal bones and numb the pain that you’ll feel from them healing, as well as the general itchiness that comes with healing, it’ll speed up the process by at least half”

Jay turned his attention to his legs and left arm in casts, honestly he was surprised he wasn’t even more hurt than this, wasn’t the fall long? He couldn’t remember honestly.

Jay jerked back in surprise as Lolita popped her face in his line of sight, tilting her head at him curiously.

Jay chuckles nervously “um, hello there Lolita” she perked up and smiled, not quite showing off her teeth.

“Hello Jay” she says, watching him curiously. The click of the door caught Jay’s attention, did they just leave him with Lolita? They stayed yesterday.

Silence then fell upon them, tense and unnerving silence. Jay forces out a breath with how nervous he felt before reaching over and grabbing a book randomly and opening it to read.

The silence began to fade into the background as Jay read, becoming immersed in the story, jumping a little when Lolita tugged on his shirt. He glanced at her curiously “yes?”

She tilted her head at the book, face scrunched up before asking “what are you doing?”

Jay blinked owlishly, he wasn’t sure if he understood her question “I’m reading?” he suggested confusedly.

She tilts her head up towards him, squinting at him suspiciously “What is reading?”

Jay stared at her, slowly blinking as he registers her words “uh….this?” he says as he turns the book towards her “can you not read?” he asked bluntly.

Lolita stared at the book before slowly shaking her head “nope, do i need to read?”

Jay slowly nodded “Yeah, it’s an important skill to have” he said slowly before staring at her as a thought hit him, maybe he can teach her how to read?

“Would you like to learn how to read?” Jay asked Lolita who gave him a surprised look before slowly nodding.

“You can teach me?” she asked with an awed voice to go with her wonder-filled expression.

Jay chuckles softly “Yeah, I can at least give it my best” he said as Lolita scooted closer to him to pear at the book.

~

The entire day and next day was filled with Jay reading out loud to Lolita and Lolita struggling to read, but Jay was calm and patient with her.

Lolita apparently could mimic Jay’s voice almost perfectly, which had him spooked enough to fall out of the bed and for them both to get a scolding from the Doctor.

Aside from that, sometimes Lolita would ask Jay about city life.

“Is everything really made out of stone and metal?” she asked him eagerly.

“A lot of it is, but not everything” Jay chuckled at her innocence.

“Even the animals?” Lolita gasped, trying to think of what a stone squirrel looked like let alone tasted like.

Jay laughed hard “no, animals still made out meat and fur” he wheezed.

“What’s a cake? What’s a salon? Coffee? Tea? Parties? Clowns? birthdays?” She asked rapid fire.

Jay heaves in a breath “One question at a time” he breathes out “a cake is a sweet spongy bread, usually held for parties” he flipped through the book he was looking at to a picture of a cake” Lolita stared at the picture, eyes wide and mouth watering.

“A salon is a place where you get your hair cut and styled, even dyed” Jay explained. Lolita tilted her head curiously. 

“Cut...your hair? Die...your hair? They murder your hair?” She asks with the most surprised and offended voice Jay has ever heard on a child.

Jay laughed “No, like, change the color of your hair….one of these days i should show you a salon.”

“Tea and Coffee are beverages, Coffee has caffeine and is more for adults than kids, it’s also kind of bitter” Lolita scrunched up her face when he said the word bitter.

“Parties are get-togethers with friends and family, sometimes they have games and food, sometimes not, and if they have clowns then it’s definitely someone’s birthday.” Jay explained, having picked up a dictionary and was flipping through the book and showing her the pictures of each word.

“A birthday is a day you celebrate for the day of your birth, do you know when you was born?” Jay asked Lolita.

She tilted her head “No? It was during the spring though, according to Cashimire” She said before softly frowning.

Jay blinked “Who is Cashimire? Maybe he could tell you the month and day? Or maybe your mother could?”

“Mother hates me for being born” Lolita mumbled under her breath, Jay wasn’t sure if he was supposed to have heard it, he barely could.” 

Jay fell silent, a wave of rage flooded his system. Why, how? Her mother hates her just for being born? Instead Jay shoved those thoughts away and spoke up “Would you like to celebrate your birthday? I’m sure i can try to bake a cake, and we can even watch a movie too” he suggested to her.

Lolita blinked, eyes wide but she was wiggling with a large grin “what’s a movie? Is it fun? A game?”

Jay laughed “you’ll see, i think you’ll like it” thank god that doctor put him in a house with movies and a TV, Lolita is bound to love it, he’s certain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name: Eliam Stoner
> 
> Secondary Gender/Dynamic: Alpha
> 
> Age: 82
> 
> Extra: he was Killed by Jay.


	3. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday little Lolita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name: Bran Wetiko
> 
> Secondary Gender/Dynamic: Beta
> 
> Age: 2 1/2
> 
> Parent/s: Luanne O’Hare and Wendigo Father
> 
> Extra: is half wendigo

Jay had tried his best with it, honestly, but there was only so much he could do with two broken legs and a broken arm with five days of healing.

He had some lights hanging up, they were halloween lights but they served their purpose as best as they could being the only lights he could find.

Jay was happy that he managed to find cake mix and the needed ingredients for it, not that he’d know if Lolita would like vanilla or not, sadly there was no ice cream, but there was chocolate milk which made a second best in the absence of ice cream.

Jay also made sure to make dinner as he wasn’t sure how often she ate or if she even tried Mac and Cheese before, so better be safe than sorry and make it for her, with bacon bits, everyone likes bacon bits, unless you’re vegan.

Then for the final touch, Jay put in the movie for Sleeping Beauty, the classic. It was honestly his favorite movie and he wanted to be Sleeping Beauty when he was little.

While Jay was finishing setting up the room the door creaked open and Lolita poked her head in, but in her arms was a toddler. She slipped in and closed the door quietly “I brought my baby brother, his name is Bran” Bran giggled and squirmed in Lolita’s grip.

Jay grinned “That’s fine, I hope you’re both hungry, i made dinner, and a lot of it” honestly, Jay forgot just how much pasta could expand and ended up with too much noodles and not enough cheese, so he made more cheese and now it seems even? In some parts.

Lolita’s eyes widened and she looked around, but seemed confused “Where is it?” she asks curiously as she sets down Bran and scampers off giggling.

Jay frowns softly in thought before pointing out the pot of food “this, it’s called Mac and Cheese, it’s a favorite with kids” 

Lolita tilts her head in confusion, scrunching up her face “it looks like mush?” She wasn’t sure what to make of it.

“How about this, you try a bite and then tell me what you think of it?” suggested jay.

Lolita thinned her lips before nodding, but she only looked more confused when Jay gestured towards the table “have a seat”

Lolita slowly climbed onto a chair and sat on the balls of her feet, even more confused when Jay laughed and told her how to sit in the chair. Jay even got Bran to somehow stay seated on a chair too with a plate of foot. Then came the most confusing part, Jay showing her how to use a spoon.

“How bout this, you mimic me, ok? Use the spoon to eat” He tried to explain and show her how to eat with the spoon.

He brought a spoon up to his mouth and took a bite and chewed.

Lolita brought up a spoon to her mouth as Jay fed a spoon of mac and cheese to Bran who was eager to be fed this strange new food.

Bran squealed happily and tried to grab the hot food with his bare hands but Jay was faster and lifted the plate out of his reach.

Lolita blinked and stared at the food as her mind and taste buds whirl at the flavors. She didn’t move for almost a whole minute before trying to scarf down the food eagerly, ignoring Jay’s sputter of trying to warn her to slow down or else she might choke, but his worried tone does have her slowing down a little bit.

Jay sighs softly before turning to the little toddler, Lolita had siblings? ‘How many?’ Jay wondered ‘is it a big family or small?’ He knew her mother hated her, did she hate the others too? He fed the little one as he wondered this, being rather surprised at how clean of an eater Bran was compared to Lolita.

However, Lolita was the faster eater as she was already done as she was trying to go for a second helping.

After the food was all gone, as it seemed the two little one’s had a never ending stomach, did Jay bring out the cake. The cake was slightly burnt and rather dry, but since Jay didn’t have any icing he tried to make his own, which came out too sweet and runny.

However Lolita and Bran both thoroughly enjoyed the cake and chocolate milk, so much they were both practically bouncing off of the walls.

“I guess you guys don’t want to watch the movie I got?” Jay asked innocently, and like that Lolita was sitting next to Jay like a kid with Bran in her arms, struggling to get up and run around some more.

Jay grinned and clicked play on the remote, light from the TV stilling both of the kids into focusing on the movie with intense stares.

Jay has seen this movie so much he knew each and every scene, so instead he watched the kids reactions to seeing a movie, let alone his favorite movie, for the first time.

Lolita wiggled in her seat, mumbling the song along with Aurora, gasping softly when the prince had cut in and started to dance with her.

Even Bran was focused on the movie, babbling along as if he was trying to sing along too.

Each giggle and gasp left Jay feeling proud that they were enjoying the movie this much. Even when they tried to subtly hide behind him when Maleficent turned into a dragon and they hissed at her.

When the movie finally ended, Bran was asleep and Lolita was struggling to stay awake.

Jay smiles at the cute sight and gives her a kiss on the top of her head “Happy Birthday” he said to her, but when he pulled back, he was surprised to see that she was looking up at him with wide eyes and tears in her eyes.

But then she lunged forward and wrapped her arms around and nuzzled into his chest, shaking.

Jay wrapped his arm around her and hugged her back tightly “What’s wrong? Did you not like it?”

She sniffed softly “Why...do adults hate me? You’re the only one that hasn’t tried to hit me or scare me off yet”

Jay clenches his jaw before forcing him to relax “Cause they’re stupid, you’re a good kid, anyone would be proud to have you as a child, and the next adult who tries to hurt you, let me know so i can set their faces backwards” bit out Jay a little too strongly in his opinion.

However Lolita looked up at him and smiled before she returned to snuggling Jay with loud happy purrs.

Jay smiles at how sweet they were, their mother was really stupid to hate such sweet and good kids. 

Jay turned to his medicine and took his dosage for the night, grimacing at the foul flavor before laying down, these poor kids need a good parent, though he himself was far from being good anything.

He just hoped he threw them a good enough birthday party at least as he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name: Milenko Close
> 
> Secondary Gender/Dynamic: Beta
> 
> Age: 53
> 
> Extra: He was killed by Jay


	4. Mother Dearest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother hates her own kids, but Jay adores them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name: Cashimire Wetiko
> 
> Secondary Gender/Dynamic: Beta
> 
> Age: 29
> 
> Relationship Status: Single
> 
> Sexuality: ???
> 
> Child/Ren: Unknown
> 
> Extra: Is half Wendigo

Lolita loved being at Jay’s as he made her feel safe and cherished. She even brought Bran by to share the joy she feels when she’s there with him, like how she wished mommy would act and treat her.

It was two days after the birthday party Jay threw for her and Bran and she was trying to convince her other two siblings to go meet Jay, and only Cashimire was fine with seeing this kind human.

“If you say he is kind, I will take your word for it and visit him” Cashimire spoke gently while Mirabelle hissed angrily.

“Bullshit, you know humans are all the same! He’s probably playing you like those fairies play humans, like a fiddle, he’ll show his true colors soon enough and hurt you!” Mirabelle snapped at Lolita who hissed back.

“No! He’s nice!” Lolita snapped back, Bran looking between Mirabelle and Lolita; looking lost and confused.

Cashimire sighed and said evenly “Maybe he’s like all the other humans we’ve met before, or maybe he’s different, there’s no point in arguing about it here” He stood up, his tall and lanky form as he headed out the door silently.

Lolita huffed angrily, but noticed a second person leaving the house and towards the door leading outside, Mother.

Everyone fell silent as they watched her leave the house, not sparing a word or glance towards them as if they didn’t even exist.

Lolita snuck out after her quietly, just in case to keep Mother safe.

Mother knew where this cabin was, she’s been here so long she knows where everything is. She knew this man was there for the past week, healing so she’s been told.

She came up to the old building, glad that the previous occupant wasn’t here as she felt they were a little shit who didn’t deserve to be alive.

She knocked on the door, strong knocks she’s certain he’d hear. But a moment of silence passed before a careful and cautious “Come in” sounded from inside.

The man on the bed had casts on both his legs and one on his arm, and his hair was a little long and messy. He stared her down with a steely gaze and bags under his eyes as if he spent most of his time awake instead of getting the sleep he needed.

“Who are you?” He asked her with a warning tone, he didn’t seem like much to her with his scrawny form.

“I am Luanne” She explained, Jay’s eyes darkened as she walks in and closes the door “I am here to tell you to stop….trying to make them feel like humans, they aren’t”

Jay grimaces as he tenses, struggling to not just punch in her stupid face, he takes a deep breathe through his nose as she continues.

“They’re wendigoes, do you get that? Human eating monsters that feel nothing but hungry and the joy for murder” she spoke, voice raising the more she talked.

“You’re their mother...aren’t you” Jay said calmly, trying to stay calm, he could tell she was pregnant, it wouldn’t do to hit a pregnant woman.

Luanne scoffed “I’m not their mother, regardless on if they came out of me or not, humans don’t parent monsters, and they aren’t children, and certainly not my children” she seethed.

Jay straightened his body and turned himself to face her fully, feet on the floor “they care for you, how could you not care for your own flesh and blood?” he asked, baffled and gobsmacked at how….much he wanted to murder this rude ass bitch.

She glares at him “I am not a mother to something that can’t die, to things that eat my own kind, they deserve death, and if they truly loved me, they’d curl up and die”

Jay gets up on unsteady legs, voice raising in volume now “If you don’t want them, i’ll take them, they’re good kids, i can’t understand how you can be such a cruel bitch!” he shouted.

“They aren’t good kids, You can still run away from this! They won’t ever let you die the moment you live from giving birth to one of those monsters, i’m the unlucky one who can give birth to these freaks of nature!” she shouted back, yelping in surprise when Jay lunged forward and punched her square in the face, a loud crack filling the air as she and Jay both fell to the ground.

“Fuck!” Jay snarled as he held onto his throbbing leg as Luanne held onto her bleeding nose and scooted away from him.

The door opened and Lolita darted in for Luanne “Mommy, are you ok?” but before she could try and help her mother up, Luanne backhanded Lolita hard to the floor.

“Stay away from me you little monster!” roared Luanne who glanced back at Jay but froze at his murderous look, she felt chilled to the bone as she understood that Jay really was wanting to kill her, so she darted out of the house.

Lolita curls up on the floor and sniffles softly at first before she starts to cry.

Jay slowly moved over to Lolita and petted her hair gently “shhh, it’s ok, she’s wrong, are you ok Lolita?” Jay asked.

Lolita softly hugged Jay and just cried harder, what did she do that made her Mother hate her so much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name: Mirabelle Wetiko
> 
> Secondary Gender/Dynamic: Alpha
> 
> Age: 18
> 
> Relationship Status: Single
> 
> Sexuality: ???
> 
> Child/Ren: Unknown
> 
> Extra: Is half wendigo


	5. Welcome to your new home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jom is surprised to find people actually living in his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name: Luanne O’Hare
> 
> Secondary Gender/Dynamic: Omega
> 
> Age: 47
> 
> Relationship Status: Single [Mated to a Wendigo]
> 
> Sexuality: Straight
> 
> Child/Ren: Cashimire, Mirabelle, Lolita, Bran, [Pregnant]
> 
> Extra: Hates her lot in life.

The following week was peaceful, teaching Lolita how to read, write, and use utensils to eat with. While also spoiling her rotten with food, movies, and snuggles. Sadly he didn’t have any stuffed animals or any skill with sewing so he could make her and Bran one.

The day started out like any other day, good and full of laughter and giggles until the door just opened and a young boy walked in.

Lolita turned to him fast and hissed at him openly, causing the boy to jump in surprise and wipe the snow from his face and take a good look at the three people in his house; Jay, Lolita, and Bran were more interested in playing with Jay’s keys.

The kid stepped into the house and closed the door to keep the warmth in “When I was told my house was being used for someone injured….I didn’t think it’d still be in use when I got back…”

But he smiled at Jay “Hello there! May I have your name?” the question seemed innocent and Jay opened his mouth to respond, but Lolita had launched herself at the kid and sunk her teeth within his shoulder.

The kid screamed and clawed at Lolita, and just like that they were fighting, almost like a cartoon with that fighting cloud around them, it was so hard to see who was biting who.

Jay hurried and threw himself between the two fighting children “STOP!” he bellowed. Lolita stopped right away, but the other child did one last swipe and caught Jay along the shoulder, blood blooming around the wound and the kid froze right away.

Jay ignored the cut along his shoulder and gently shoved the two kids away “Alright, whose hurt and where? And don’t lie to me, I saw you guys hurt each other” He said as he carefully picked up Lolita and went over her for wounds and bandaged her up, carefully wrapping up the wounds, but he was no doctor or nurse and never took first aid, so the bandages were loose in some areas and tight in others.

Then Jay turned to the kid and scooped him up and placed him on the counter too before going over the various wounds and bandaging him up “As for my name, i’m called Jay” Jay answers the kids earlier question “Who are you?” He asked.

The kid blinked owlishly “I’m called Jom” he mumbled softly as Jay turned to Lolita and Jom.

“Nice to meet you Jom, now would you both tell me why you have a fight? You could have gotten seriously hurt” Jay scolded them. Both Jom and Lolita glanced at Jay’s injured shoulder curiously.

“If you tell him, or any fairy, your name, they’ll get control of your life, and i don’t want to lose you daddy” Lolita mumbled out, the sweet words deflating Jay.

“Still, please don’t hurt each other, and Jom, you said this is your house? Do you want us to leave?” Jay asked him curiously.

Jom flushed and grumbled “no….you can stay i guess” he pouts, shrinking even more into his clothes as Jay patted his head.

“Thank you, you’re really nice you know?” Jay said with a smile.

Jay then helped them both down from the counter and slowly hobbled towards the bed “so, who wants to paint?”

~

Jom blinked at the mess he was covered in, that the house was covered in, at how he felt. Jay easily accepted him into this little growing family and happily began to teach him how to read and write, even decided to throw him a birthday party.

It seemed as if by this point Jay should go to a bigger house if Jom stayed with him, but he shouldn’t, he’s a cursed child.

Jay even got a camera and recorded them enjoying the birthday party, something Lolita stole often to try and record something herself, but it came out bad or upside down, much to the amusement of Jay.

The days began to blur into one another and a strange feeling settled over him, which wasn’t being content with what he had, it was something else, it made Jom ache for it even though he couldn’t understand what it was.

He felt like he belonged and could forget the outside, it felt warm.

Only one can enjoy a dream for so long till they’re forced to wake up to the cold harsh truth, but when will he wake up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name: Ethen Brinkley
> 
> Secondary Gender/Dynamic: Alpha
> 
> Age: 23
> 
> Extra: He was killed by Jay


	6. Reflecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay talks about his past, gets a unhappy surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name: Jom Faeyri
> 
> Secondary Gender/Dynamic: Omega
> 
> Age: 5 1/2
> 
> Parent/s: Titania and Wendigo Father
> 
> Extra: is a Faendigo, isn't supposed to exist.

Jom glanced at Jay from the corner of his eye, it’s been four days living with the man and he could tell that something was haunting the man, and it was eating away at Jay.

Jom glanced at Lolita and Bran before looking at back Jay and swallowing hard; he didn’t want to lose his new found family but he wanted to help Jay, even if it makes Jay push him away.

“Jay….why...how did you come here?” Jom asked, watching as Jay paused in the middle of eating to look at Jom and his nervous but serious expression.

Jay sighed and set his fork down “Well, I was just driving, wasn’t actually paying attention where I was going, and I slipped on some ice and crashed the car, that’s why i’m in a cast” Jay explained.

“Why were you just driving?” Jom asked curiously, now even Lolita was watching Jay, Bran was playing in his food happily.

“Well, I...was trying to run from people who've been making my life hell for a while...and a monster” Jay explained nervously.

Jom willed him to explain more, he wished to know, to help Jay battle his monsters “What people?”

“Old friends….I’m not sure if they just hated me or if the monster made them constantly come for my life. I knew Tim was fighting it, but I don’t know if he was giving it his all, I don’t know how that felt for them, for all I know he was giving it his all and then some.”

“How were they before this?” Lolita speaks up softly, watching as Jay seems to shrink in his chair.

“I don’t really remember, we all got along and were friends, at least from the pieces that I remember, Alex wasn’t angry and deranged, we really got together to make a video called Marble Hornets, honestly we were all kind of bad at acting” Jay chuckles softly.

“When did it go wrong?” Jom asked curiously.

“I’m not sure, some time during the filming I think? Tim seemed to think it was all his fault, I’m not sure, how could it be his fault that he might have been followed by a faceless asshole?” hisses Jay angrily.

Jom felt a panic bubble inside of him, he knew exactly what that was, a Slenderbeing, there weren't too many of them, maybe a hundred? And they were hidden in various countries and adopting the cultures of that country and it’s people.

“Oh, you mean a Slenderbeing?” Lolita spoke up, shattering everything with her words easily “We have one of them here, she’s called the White Lady I think?” Said Lolita.

Jay's head snapped up to look at her with wide eyes full of panic “WHAT?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name: Serafina Purdy
> 
> Secondary Gender/Dynamic: Alpha
> 
> Age: 72
> 
> Extra: She was killed by Jay


	7. The Moon Maiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Moon Maiden speaks with Jay and offers him some advice and knowledge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name: Moon Maiden
> 
> Secondary Gender/Dynamic: Alpha
> 
> Relationship Status: Married
> 
> Sexuality: Pan
> 
> Age: unknown
> 
> Extra: is a Slenderbeing

Jay couldn’t breath, one of those monsters is here? How many are there? Questions swirled in his head and made his lunges throb in pain.

Lolita was panicking “Jay? Are you alright? Daddy?” Her voice was high and she couldn’t stay still as she rushed all over the room, struggling to think of something to help Jay.

“Calm down, she won’t bother you” Snapped Jom loudly forcing everyone to look at him “She won’t come for you, she most likely doesn’t care, but if you want, we can ask her to talk to you?” Jom suggested.

Jay’s breath hitched as his brain focused on that, here? Why here? But then again, he’s never actually...talked to one. Should he? It’d be the dumbest thing he’d have done by far.

“I….sure, I can meet this white lady...chick” Jay breathes hard, trying to focus.

“She’s called The Moon Maiden” Jom quietly corrects, unsure if this was something he should say or not.

Jay chuckles and ends up laughing loudly, it seems so funny in the grand scheme of things, his world is beginning to crumble away and he’s corrected on her name.

Jom slowly gets down from his chair “Are you sure you want to meet her?” he asks softly.

Jay sighed, oh he’s certain he’s going to be killed or worse “Yeah, sure, why not?” He grumbled softly.

Jom softly nods his head and ducks out of the house, and Jay wonders how they contact her and how close she might be, does she use cell phones?

The time seemed to pass by too fast and too slowly, he couldn’t wait for it to be over with and he never wanted her to come.

But, too soon and not soon enough, the door opened, revealing Jom and a tall woman, a little shorter than the door frame with no face but she was certainly like the moon, glowing white skin and long black hair that seemed to mimic the night sky, but the oddest thing was the indian like clothes and headdress on her.

Jom softly tugged her into the building by her hand “She’s here Jay” he said.

Jay stares at her, wide eyes, but the static that followed him with that other being was thankfully clear from his mind as he gazed at her.

She tilted her head at him “Hello Jay” she says, her voice seeming to have come from somewhere inside of Jay's mind.

Jay swallowed hard and nods back “um….sup….moon lady” he said nervously.

She chuckled and slowly sat down “Jom here told me that you wish to speak to me”

Jay blinked “well….I met a….someone else…..like you” each word felt hard in his throat, filled with fear.

She stared at him for a moment before carefully asking “Would you be alright if i read your memories? There’s quite a few of us, and if I saw them, I would know who you’re talking about”

Jay nodded numbly, certain he was digging an even deeper hole for himself with his life or mental wellbeing.

She brushed her fingers gently over his forehead and an image of the Operator popped up in his mind, clearer than what he remembered before she pulled back her hands and the image faded to the back of his mind, she huffed annoyed and fear spiked through Jay.

“He is called The Operator, he’s a new blood, he’s trying to claim all of America for his own, but clearly he has to go against me and The Slenderman” she rolled her head that gave Jay the feeling that she was rolling her eyes.

Jay blinked owlishly “Who….is the Slenderman?” he mumbled softly, feeling like his world was breaking apart in this strange conversation with another being of the Operator.

“A slenderbeing who controls most of America, you’d know if he was the one who was playing with you” She explained.

Jay blinked and glared a little “What do you mean by playing?” he hissed at her, voice raising in anger.

“I mean the Operator was playing with you and your friends, he’s much weaker than Slenderman or myself, not even a full thousand years old, barely a couple hundred years old.”

Jay blinked, silent tears running down his face “our lives were ruined by….some brat?!” he ground out weakly, she doesn’t respond to that.

“Would you like it if i erased your memories of this? Of him?” She asked softly.

Jay breaths out softly “What’s the catch?” he asks curiously.

“You won’t be able to remember these kids either” she says, Lolita gasped and looked between Jay and Moon Maiden with wide and watery eyes, torn with wanting Jay happy and wanting him here with her being her dad.

Jay sighs softly “I...would love to forget everything, but i’m going to have to turn down that offer, i can’t forget about these kids, i’m sorry” he mumbles softly, gently hugging back Jom and Lolita who hugged him tightly.

“Then, why not go back to the city and live a normal life with them?” She asked.

Jay looked back up at her, confusion and surprise “But, they don’t even have birth certificates or Social numbers”

She laughed “a trivial matter, i can fix that, however, if i do, Slenderman and the Operator both might be aware of you, granted it seems you’re gathering a strong little family, so I think you’ll be safe, but I do suggest staying here for three months, and then leaving”

Jay squints at her “Why for three months? Why not now? Or when I’m fully healed”

“Because, something will happen then and you’ll find a new member to your family, and they’ll relay on you more so than the others”

Jay leaned back against his pillows as he scrunched up his face “can you see the future or something?”

She laughs “Or something, yeah, but please do follow what I said, or else a little baby will suffer” she says gently.

Jom glanced at her, squinting, it’s like she said it like that so that Jay would feel guilty if he didn’t stay.

Jay groans “Fine, I’ll stay” he grumbled out angrily.

She stands up and tilts her head at him “It was a treat talking to you Jay, see you much later” she says as she turns to the door and vanishes, just one moment she was there, and the next she was gone.

Jay sighs tiredly and lays down on the bed as all of the kids clamber over to snuggle with him, he’s got a lot to think about, and maybe some phone calls if he remembers their phone numbers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name: Rafi Shell
> 
> Secondary Gender/Dynamic: Beta
> 
> Age: 103
> 
> Extra: He is killed by Jay


	8. Lose your name a second time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Board games and a injured kid, Jay still doing stupid shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name: Rampion Faeyri
> 
> Secondary Gender/Dynamic: Alpha
> 
> Age: 11
> 
> Parent/s: Oberon and a human mother
> 
> Extra: half-fairy

Jay chuckles as he teaches Lolita and Jom how to count their money in monopoly, surprisingly, the both of them were winning against Jay, especially Jom.

Jom grins and wiggles in his seat, he wasn’t even trying to win as he just wanted to enjoy his first board game.

Lolita was more focused on keeping her money as best as she could while adhering to the rules of the game, and yet Jay was the one losing while Bran slept as he was being held by Jay with his healed arm, his legs were still bandaged.

Jay hit bankruptcy after landing on a few of Lolita’s pieces, her victorious laughter echoed in the cabin walls.

Jay sighed as he was sent to jail, watching as Lolita decided to buy a few more pieces.

The game was going to get hot, thankfully Jay already told them beforehand to not fight when the door to the cabin was slammed open and then slammed shut, a bloodied but small figure, a child, slumping against the door, breathing hard.

Lolita and Jom still for a moment before they both hurried over and gently tugged the kid towards Jay and the bed. They didn’t stay to bandage him up as they darted outside, vicious snarls booming from their throats.

Jay gently set Bran in the pack and play Moon had given him for Bran before he turned his attention to the kid on the bed and started to bandage him up, he was getting better at this thanks to Lolita and Jom constantly play fighting and getting hurt.

The kid weakly watched Jay, as if he was trying to silently judge or appraise him. After Jay had bandaged up the wounds that he could see did the kid speak up “May I have your name?”

“Yeah, sure, I’m Jay, who are you?” Jay asked curiously.

“You may call me Rampion” He said with a smile, looking exhausted by all measure, looked as tired as Jay felt before coming to this place.

“Get some rest Rampion, you’ll be safe” Jay says, watching as the little kid passes out, if Jay finds out whoever is hurting the kids in this area, they’ll regret ever being born.

~

Lolita and Jom came back, almost much too late for Jay’s nerves. He was certain to smoother them in hugs and kisses.

Lolita giggles and happily returns the hugs and kisses while also playfully batting away Jay’s overbearing smothering. Jom weakly grumbles but allows Jay to smother him with attention and love.

The three of them went back to their game to finish it, and Lolita ended up winning with almost all of the money.

But after that it was time to sleep, morning would come and now they have a new guest for now, maybe he’ll stay or maybe he won’t.

Only the future knows for certain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name: Dana Bagwell
> 
> Secondary Gender/Dynamic: Beta
> 
> Age: 24
> 
> Extra: she was killed by Jay


	9. Snow Balls and Locks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow fight and a little baby saved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name: Morzan Webbington
> 
> Secondary Gender/Dynamic: Alpha
> 
> Age: 1 1/3
> 
> Parent/s: Unknown
> 
> Extra: Is a half spiderling

The day after the Rampion kid had fallen into their little cabin. The cabin had changed over night, more bedrooms and a bigger kitchen and two extra bathrooms, to say Jay was freaking out was an understatement, houses don’t change like this.

It’s been a week and Jay is finally over it and on top of that Jay was fully healed thanks to waiting and that medicine, it just took a full month of healing.

Now Jay was outside with the kids, playing with snowballs and making snowmen, though Jay spent most of the time making sure they all kept their mittens and hats on.

Slowly other children had approached them and began to play with them, Jay may have been more surprised about how many kids were actually in the area.

Rampion had stuck to Jay’s side since the moment he woke up even though every other word out of his mouth has been sass. Jay never took offence to him and allowed him to stay glued to his side if it made Rampion feel comfortable.

Cashimire slunk out from somewhere behind them and spoke lowly to Jay, after Jay had jumped a foot in the air from being spooked of course. Cashmere pointed out a house to Jay and a dark look crossed Jay’s face, it sent shivers down Rampions back, killing the sassy words on his tongue as Jay stalked off “Watch them for me please” Jay called back out to Cashimire who silently nodded.

Rampion took after Jay, curious on where Jay was going and what he was going to do.

Jay walked a bit till he came to one of the village hunter’s house’s, the one’s who go out to hunt for wild game or sometimes mythical creatures if they can bag it, then Jay pressed his ear up to the door, listening very carefully.

Rampion opened his mouth to ask what Jay thought he was doing creeping around and eavesdropping on other people, but before he could Jay pulled back and started to kick at the door as hard as he could.

Rampion’s mouth dropped at how….rude this was “What do you think you’re doing?! Breaking in someone’s home is rude!” Rampion snapped at Jay who grunted.

“So is torturing and starving a child” Jay growled back as he kept kicking at the door, but it wouldn’t give.

Rampion blinked and thinned his lips, he couldn’t argue against that. So Rampion sighed and grumbled “Let me through, i can pick the lock” that had Jay pausing as he whipped his head to stare at Rampion in surprise.

“Really?” Jay asked as Rampion squeezed past him and started to fiddle with the door, softly muttering curses under his breath until the door clicked open.

Jay breathed out a thank you to Rampion before rushing into the building. Rampion stayed out, shivering in the snow as he waited for Jay to come back out, did this house really have an injured and starving child?

His question was answered when Jay exited the house with a toddler, almost smaller than Bran wrapped up in a thick blanket Jay most likely stole from the house.

Rampion trailed after Jay as Jay stalked back towards the kids still playing in the snow.

Lolita perked up and ran after Jay as did Jom, Bran waddling after them babbling happily.

When they got home Jay set about warming them up and making dinner while also making sure that this little one was bandaged and fed, but he had no clue what he ate.

Lolita knew that her big brother would know and left to go get him.

This was beginning to look like a long night for Jay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name: Kennan Hood
> 
> Secondary Gender/Dynamic: Alpha
> 
> Age: 42
> 
> Extra: He was killed by Jay.


	10. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning breakfast is always nice, but what did Jay leave to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name: Jorry Selby
> 
> Secondary Gender/Dynamic: Beta
> 
> Age: 58
> 
> Extra: he was killed by jay

Lolita was curled up on the couch, sleeping till a soft noise woke her up, the sound of a door being gently and carefully opened.

She twisted her head to look at the door and sniffed softly at the darkly clothed figure, what was Jay doing leaving the house this late at night? Should she follow?

However, she yawned and Jay turned towards her and froze even as the cold air from outside flowed in from outside.

“Be safe Daddy” mumbled Lolita as sleep claimed her once again and she curled up into her warm blankets.

“Sweet dreams Lolita” mumbled Jay as he softly closed the door.

~

In the morning the delicious smell of breakfast woke up, all of the children filing in or one of the older children helping them in such as Lolita coming into the kitchen while holding Bran’s hand and Rampion carrying the newest little one that was apparently named Morzan.

Morzan was set down in a high chair while Lolita put Bran in a booster seat next to her, before she and the other older kids took their seats.

This had been daily, multiple times a day, Jay would cook and the kids would eat as most of them had never had a hot meal in their life, and if they did it was worse than Jay’s cooking.

Of course Jay’s cooking skill was slowly improving since now he had to actually cook for people instead of TV dinners or ramen, and take out didn’t reach this far out.

While Jay was cooking, he kept calling a different number, using the pieces of the phone number he remembered from Tim’s phone number, he didn’t want to touch Alex’s number with a ten foot pole, not yet.

He’s been doing this a lot lately, ever since he talked to Moon Maiden eleven days ago.

Jay sighed and set down the phone before dishing out the food, thank goodness these kids were patient with him, he’d be a bit frazzled otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name: Briana Kruger
> 
> Secondary Gender/Dynamic: Omega
> 
> Age: 29
> 
> Extra: she was killed by Jay


	11. Arts and Crafts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> family time, arts and crafts, the kids are bad but having fun, and thats all that matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name: Jonda Plante
> 
> Secondary Gender/Dynamic: Beta
> 
> Age: 29
> 
> Extra: She was killed by Jay

It was a beautiful but messy day with Jay and the kids.

Arts and craft supplies were scattered everywhere, the kids were spread out doing their little projects while Jay was pretty much covered in glue and paint.

Lolita was currently trying to eat the crayons as she was drawing, Jay was pretty certain she had never drawn or even looked at a picture before. And no matter how much Jay tries to stop her, she usually ends up chewing on a crayon by the time his back was turned.

Morzan was sitting up and watching everyone as he drank from his sippy cup, the amount that kid drank within a single day was staggering. Sesame street was also distracting him and occasionally the others as well into making a mistake or pouring glue and paint onto the floor or themselves.

Rampion was a bit better off, he at least seemed to know what to do and was struggling to draw the room they were in with everyone doing their arts and crafts.

Jom was having too much fun with the glue and paper, trying to make a paper version of Jay and ending up with more glue than was healthy for any art project, and the main reason why Jay was covered in glue as he tried to help Jom steady the project.

Bran however was enjoying putting his hands into wet paint and slapping them as hard as he could onto the pinned paper, leaving a bran sized hand print with splatter around it and crossing onto his other hand prints of different or the same colors.

They were doing this as the weather outside had dropped far too low for Jay to be comfortable with sending any of them outside for any reason at all.

So instead, they got to play with arts and crafts inside while Jay helped them and made them hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows. Eventually they started to yawn, so Jay started to help them with their baths and tucked them into bed. He may tuck them in now, but he’ll wake up with them all piled on him like every morning.

Jom and Bran were the hardest to clean, with the various paints and glues being a major pain in the ass to clean off, but he managed to get it off.

As the bedroom lights went off, Jay returned to the scene of the arts and crafts and began to clean up as much as he could before showering himself and turning in for the night. He hasn’t felt this at peace for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name: Hyder Franco
> 
> Secondary Gender/Dynamic: Omega
> 
> Age: 30
> 
> Extra: He was killed by Jay.


	12. Pillow Forts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pillow forts and sweet dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name: Tong Milburn
> 
> Second Gender/Dynamic: Omega
> 
> Age: 17
> 
> Extra: He was killed by Jay

The day started out slow, they were snowed in and none of them wanted to do any arts and crafts, they didn’t even want to watch any movies.

“How about we build a pillow fort?” Jay suggested to them, and by the tilts of their heads, that got their attention.

“What’s a pillow fort?” asked Jom curiously, all of the kids leaning forward to hear more about this thing they’ve never heard about.

Jay grins and turns to the pillows on the couch and pulls them up and begins to rearrange them for a move box look, big enough for him to fit into.

“And we can use more pillows and even blankets and make it huge, like a little hide away” Jay explained as he lay down amongst the pillows.

Lolita and Jom both shoot off, opening the bedroom doors and bringing as much pillows and blankets as they could carry with them.

Jay laughed and got up to help them, even Rampion got up and gathered his own pillows and blankets.

All of them worked together to try and put the pillow and blankets together to make a great big pillow fort, even though Bran kept knocking down a few of the pillows every once in a while when he tried to waddle over to Jay for his cuddles that he demanded.

However, once it was built everyone clammered into it, giggling and poking at one another while Jay played another old disney classic.

Slowly the kids calmed down and began to fall asleep, curled up or wrapped around Jay.

Jay sighed softly, he loved his kids, though he wondered when they became his kids instead of kids he was taking care of? He didn’t think he could ever leave them.

Drifting off with the musical sounds of Cinderella Jay felt happy, even if he could never call Tim, he’s found a small slice of heaven with being a dad to these munchkins.


	13. Time Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kids messed up and really made a mess, but does their punishment fit the crime?

Jay should have seen this coming eventually, he really should have.

The bedrooms had shredded blankets and stuffing everywhere, and the mattresses were flipped over as if they were searching for something.

The bathroom was flooding with almost every piece of toiletry having been flushed down the toilet, including the shower curtains and how they did this Jay didn’t know but he was silently impressed.

And finally the kitchen, almost nothing but scorched tiles and both the stove and microwave looking like they exploded, the only thing untouched was the fridge which was void of food which instead seemed to have been melted together through the sheer heat of the exploded kitchen.

Jay however was more thankful the kids were unscathed, but since they were healthy and unhurt, that also meant they were fine with a punishment.

“Alright, I don’t know why you kids decided you hated the house, but it's time for your punishment” Jay frowned when the kids flinched back at the word ‘punishment’, it filled him with a bubbling rage.

“Grab a rag and help me clean up” Jay says as he watches their reactions, this was a good punishment.

The kids blinked owlishly and Lolita spoke up “are we getting our punishment after cleaning up?” 

Jay shakes his head, clenching his jaw “no, this is your punishment, cleaning up the mess you made”

The kids all shared a confused look with one another, uncertain if this was their punishment or if Jay was lying and that they’d get a more fitting punishment later. But they shrugged and got up to clean with Jay.

After they were done and tired, unable to really salvage the kitchen, Jay tucked them into bed and kissed their foreheads good night.

In the morning all of the damage done to the house was magically fixed, surprising even Jay, but at least they had their kitchen back, and this time Jay decided to teach them how to cook.


	14. Pillow Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pillow fight! sorry it's so short

The house was once again snowed in, but it was late and way past the little one’s bedtime, and yet no matter what Jay did, they wouldn’t settle down enough to sleep. 

At least Bran and Morzan were already down for the night, it was just Lolita, Jom, and Rampion who were fighting sleep.

Jay sighed, picking up a pillow and booping Lolita on the nose with it. 

She gasped as if he had wounded her but grinned, dodging the next boop with the pillow before she grabbed up a pillow herself and swung it at another, slapping Jom on the back with the extra fluffy pillow.

Jom cursed as he blindly reached for a pillow himself and threw it, managing to get Rampion straight in the face.

Laughter filled the room as the four of them dissolved into a pillow fight that nearly lasted a whole half an hour before they were too tired to even climb into bed.

Jay carried each one to bed with kisses good night and promises of a good breakfast.

It’s been nearly two whole months, but it feels great, natural, even though Jay still wants to call his friends as he doesn’t feel nearly as angry as he did at the start of when he woke up, wonder where that rage had gone?


	15. Snow forts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow forts and a new member

The weather was lovely, sunny and warm while huge mounds of snow lay all over the place like a perfect blanket of white.

Jay had everyone dressed up for the weather and was showing them how to pack the snow to make snow forts.

Strangely, Lolita knew how to dig under the snow like some sort of snow groundhog, it was funny to watch her pop up from behind one of the others screaming her little head off as the others pretty much jumped a foot into the air, she even got Jay too a few times.

Rampion didn’t seem to like the cold too much and often stayed huddled near Jay or wrapped up with blankets on the ground.

Eventually the snow forts became a snowball fight with each person hiding behind their fort for protection.

Lolita was the wild card, popping up and throwing snowballs and vanishing back into the snow.

Jom had the best fort, he knew how to make an impressive and intimidating fort.

However, the most surprising was Rampion having the best aim, if only he liked the cold a bit more to play longer.

The early day slowly stretched towards the late evening as the stars started to twinkle out showing that it was clearly time for bed.

However, Jay stayed where he was, squinting at something in the distance. After a while he started to sprint after it and took off his own coat and wrapped it around the ice cold figure.

He could tell they were a child, even though the bug-like wings and thick tail made it hard to actually think that.

Jay sprinted back towards the house and carefully set them down on the couch and sat down for the slow process of warming them up without putting them through shock.

Jay stayed with them through most of the night when they began to wake up slowly, unfocused eyes staring blankly ahead.

“Hey, are you alright?” Jay asked softly, she looked at him weakly and gave him a tiny nod.

Jay slowly sat her up and asked carefully “what’s your name? Are you still cold? Are you hungry?”

She blinked and mumbled “Mitski….i’m so cold…” but her mouth began to water at the mention of food and her eyes became slitted as she hyper focused on him before lunging at him, mouth open and sharp teeth bared before him.

Jay gasped in surprise, wide eyes as Mitski came closer and his mind whirling in circles “I could make you a hamburger if you want” he mumbled.

Mitski freezes, confusion clouds her face “A….hamburger?”

Jay nods and gently pushes her off of him as he heads to the kitchen and starts cooking.

Mitski blinked in confusion and looked around the cabin she was in, only then realizing that she had some company posed behind her, ready to strike had she actually hurt Jay.

Mitski squinted in confusion, but she held her staring contest with them, losing time till Jay had called them all to the dinner table and the kids all fled from glaring Mitski down to the table full of food, how long was she staring them down for?

Jay smiled at her and gestured for a spot at the table “you said you was hungry, go ahead and eat, i made extra” 

Mitski blinked and slowly made her way to the table, looking at the other kids busy eating and down towards her own plate filled with food and took a curious sniff at it before slowly allowing herself to eat.

It….was new, and warm, maybe she should stay here a bit till she gets bored?


	16. Homework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kids do homework and ask questions

Jay had printed out homework for the kids and helped walk them through it.

They all struggled a little bit in the start before they began to understand it, maybe it helped that Jay rewarded their hard work with little treats, he tried his best to avoid just praising their intelligence and instead reward how hard they worked on their little homework tests.

It was going well until they came across a ‘introduce yourself’ page Jay had printed out.

“What does it mean by Second Gender?” asked Lolita, Jay opened his mouth to answer, but Rampion beat him to the punch.

“Things like Alpha, Beta, and Omega” he said, with the air of a know-it-all, it forced out a pained chuckle from Jay, Alex always seemed like the know-it-all, like a little granger.

Lolita tilted her head at Jay, but Rampion continued “Alpha’s tend to be on top of society, no one cares for Beta’s, and Omega’s are just trophy wives” but he was cut off by Jay clearing his throat.

Jay frowned “No, not at all” Now all of the kids were looking at him “First off, Alpha’s tend to be bigger and strong physically with equally strong musky scents, usually, that’s not always the case, they’re also seen as the protectors, but remember there are Alpha’s who don’t fit this theme.”

“Second off, Omega’s tend to be smaller and weaker in appearance, but their scents are strong and usually sweet smelling scents, they tend to be doting and protective over children, whether their own or not, but not all Omega’s are like this”

“Finally, Beta’s are considered weird as they often take the best and worst traits of both Alpha’s and Omega’s, or even have neither, their scents can be strong or weak and are usually neutral scented, almost no two Beta is alike, hell, some may seem more Omega or Alpha like than they should, but they’re still Beta’s”

Mitski softly speaks up “Which are you?” She had worked silently on her homework, barely talking to Jay for the two days she’s been here.

“I’m an Omega, though I’m rather tall for one, and most explained my scent as being more bittersweet than sweet as most Omega’s” answered Jay, then came the clambering of kids asking which one they were.

“Rampion, Lolita, and even little Morzan I can tell are Alpha’s” Rampion and Lolita perked up and grinned.

“Mitski and Bran are both Beta’s” Mitski huffs softly and turns back to her homework, seemingly having lost interest in the conversation.

“Jom, you and I are the only Omega’s here” Jom flushed as Lolita poked at his shoulder repeatedly, grinning cheekily at him being an Omega.

“What does it mean by last name?” asked Mitski softly, once again all eyes were on Jay.

“Your family name, clan name, stuff like that, does anyone know their family name?” asked Jay, but he was met with silence.

“I….am given the title wanderer cause I have no territory of my own” explained Mitski.

Jay frowned “Well….no, not like that, my last name is merrick, my parents last names were merrick, but because i’m an omega, any kids i’ll have will take on the alpha’s or beta’s last names instead”

Lolita scrunched up her face and turned to her paper “well….i’m taking daddy’s last name” and wrote the name as best as she thought it was spelled.

Jay flushed brightly as Jom and Rampion nodded and did the same, Mitski however just stared at her name written on the paper with the word wanderer next to her name.


	17. Kites and food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kite flying and food fights

It was sunny, the weather was beautiful and slightly windy and all day yesterday Jay and the kids spent hand making their own kites to fly.

Now They were out in a slightly open clearing, it was the best Jay could find as forests were bad with kite flying.

Surprisingly only Mitski was good with a kite, everyone else kept crashing their kites, Jay as well.

But everytime someone crashed their kite, Mitski would fly up and bring it down, showing off her iridescent dragonfly-like wings. She’d quickly land and tuck her wings away and shiver violently as Jay wraps her up in another jacket.

Rampion however would stare longingly at his kite when it would get snagged and Jay wasn’t certain why, but he’d try asking later, or maybe wait for Rampion to bring his problems to Jay to try and help fix.

Eventually they had to bring their things back inside as Bran had sneezed and Jay didn’t want any of them getting sick.

Once inside Jay had turned to the kitchen and started to make dinner, letting the kids warm up by the gated fireplace.

When Jay was done he set the food and called them over to eat, and like the good kids they were they got set up without much fuss and started to eat.

It was all good and fine till Bran decided he wanted to take a tiny fistful of mashed potatoes and throw it at Jay who dropped his fork in shock but started to laugh.

All was quiet for a moment before the kids were all in an uproar and throwing food, it was a war zone for almost a full twenty minutes till everyone calmed down.

Thank god Jay didn’t bring out all of the food he cooked as he knew how much these kids can eat, so instead he gave them a second plate, one they weren’t allowed to throw and just to eat.

After dinner was finally over did Jay take them to get a bath and clean off the food that was thrown earlier, after that he had tucked them into bed with good night kisses.

Afterwards he started to clean up the food all over the table, floor, and walls and set out a pot of tea for his recent nightly guest.


	18. Cooking and Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay teaches the kids how to cook and moon gives jay advice

Lately all of the kids had tried cooking Jay something, so Jay was settling down and showing them how to cook.

Teaching them how to determine when meat was cooked was easy enough, and pretty much everyone had the patience for it.

Jay wasn’t actually comfortable with any of them using a knife without him watching and having a first aid on stand by, just in case, and then he worried endlessly over each little nick and cut, almost more than what he did when they got hurt from rough housing with each other.

Boiling water for tea or noodles also had Jay worrying like a mother hen, making sure they had step stools and that nothing got snagged on the pot handles, and that the pot handles were facing away from them and towards the back of the stove.

All in all almost every dish in the cabin was used and dirty, but a lovely meal was had, spaghetti with meatballs and hand made sauce.

Bran got the sauce all over him during dinner, he was the one who needed the most showers, but after cooking everyone needed baths before bed again.

Once again Jay had them tucked into bed with their goodnight kisses and he was setting out a pot of tea, it’s what his guest likes and he’s starting to like it as well.

A gentle knock comes to his door and Jay gets up and answers it, she was a bit earlier than what he thought she’d be.

“Evening Moon” Jay said with a smile as he stepped to the side and allowed her into his home.

She bowed her head towards him “Greetings Jay, I see that your little one’s are keeping you on your toes” she giggled, Jay didn’t look nearly as amused as she did.

“Haha…..very funny…..though they do have so much energy” Jay said, a gentle look and tone.

She sat down with him at the table “but you wouldn’t give them up, would you?”

Jay grinned broadly “not ever, they’re my kids now, though I feel like some of them are really hurting and I have no idea on what to do to help them, it’s not like i know therapy”

“Maybe talk to them, see what their lives were like up to meeting you, then make a choice and do your best to help them” Moon offers her advice.


	19. Backstories and tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kids talk about their sad pasts and Jay wants to murder some terrible people

Lolita was giving Jay a funny look “You want to know what...living was like before Bran and I chose to live with you?” she asked curiously but bluntly.

Jay smiled and nodded “yes….tell me all that you can about it.”

Lolita frowns “It wasn’t anything grand, just the same in and out, chase snowflakes, sometimes hunt a rabbit, dodge moms hits, sometimes we all get locked out of the house for days on end….but it was boring, we didn’t get food and the warmest food was from a fresh kill” she pauses and looks around the living room “i like living with you….are you gonna make me go?” she asked, suddenly nervous and full of an anxiety she’s never really felt before.

Jay frowns softly and shakes his head “no, I just want to make sure i’m doing everything i can to help you all and give you the best life i can”

Lolita launches herself at Jay and wraps her arms around him, burying her face in his neck as he hugs her back tightly “i’m not getting rid of a single one of you, no matter what” Jay mumbles softly.

It was a bit late in the day and it didn’t leave him much time to ask the others for their life story, so he could ask them tomorrow.

~

Jom was the only one willing to talk about his past, and what he had to say chilled and burned Jay at the core.

“What do you mean that….you’re not supposed to exist? Who decided that?” Jay didn’t mean to sound so pissed, but whoever decided that Jom didn’t deserve to exist didn’t deserve to continue to live.

Jom shrugged weakly “Mom is Titania, Queen of the fairies, someone of her power level shouldn’t be sleeping with a wendigo let alone having babies with one, it makes kids like me likely to be violent and evil, but she set up this house for me….heck fairies aren’t supposed to cross breed with wendigoes period.” he explained.

Jay takes in a deep breath to steel his rage “you have the right to exist, you are here and are allowed that right, and I will fight anyone who says otherwise”

Jom blinked at that and shifts nervously “but….what if they’re right?”

“If you wasn’t meant to exist, then you wouldn’t be existing right now, you wouldn’t have been born, but you are here, you are alive, and you deserve that right” Jay sighed softly, feeling much too tired for this, but he wanted these kids to know that they were loved and cared for.

Jom tries to discreetly wipe away a few stray tears as he desperately tries to think of something else to talk about “um….how did you know what Morzan’s name was? Or where he was?”

Jay’s face darkened for a moment “Lolita’s brother, Cashimire told me where to find him, turns out he can smell blood from a distance and could hear him crying, and Morzan is apparently a common spiderling name, so he suggested that as a name”

“Why was Morzan in that house? And what happened to the people there?” Jom asked curiously.

“Not sure, but they were hurting him and starving him” Jay explained, purposely ignoring the other question, that made Jom huff in annoyance.

Jay glanced at Rampion and Mitski curiously “Any of you want to share your stories today?” he asked, they shook their heads and Jay sighed softly, maybe tomorrow?

~

Rampion swallowed hard “Well....um….did you know fairy wings grow back if damaged or removed? Usually takes like a year to fully grow back” Rampion rambles, sweating nervously.

Jay was deadly silently, putting the pieces together “Is that what happened to you Rampion? They removed your wings?”

Rampion was shaking like a leaf in a hurricane “Every year since I was six years old” he mumbled weakly, chanced to glance up at Jay only to pause at the dark look on the adults face.

“Do you know where they are? I just want to talk to them” everything about Jay screamed murder, was Jay going to kill them?

Rampion shook his head “don’t know…” he admits to Jay who breathed out hard.

“Anything else?” Jay asked, but Rampion shook his head.

“Nothing I can really remember, i’m sure if you do find them you could get your answers then” Rampion was not sure to feel relieved or scared, Jay was clearly mentally unstable, but he has shown not a drop of ill will towards him or the others living with Jay.

After a warm cup of tea break was Mitski ready to talk and Jay was calmed enough.

However, Mitski seemed nervous and scared “are you going to kick me out if my story isn’t sad enough?” she asks weakly.

Jay smiles softly “no, never, but i’d still like to hear it all the same if that’s fine with you”

Mitski shrugged “I was born to a human father and a mazengul mother, when i was two she set me out on my own, I’m called wanderer cause i’ve never found a place to call my own, never even stayed in a place longer than a day” she sniffled, wiping away tears as they came.

“I don’t want to leave, please don’t make me leave, i like living with you and the others” she hiccups softly even as Jay wraps her up in a hug and softly shushes her.

“I won’t ever kick you out, you can live with us as long as you want” Jay hugs her tightly, he is fine with having so many weird and strange kids.


	20. Easter Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ring Ring! Banana Phone!

Jay’s day did not start out well at all, both Morzan and Bran came down with the flu and were very unhappy about it.

Despite the fact that Moon had given him medicine for them, the little one’s didn’t want to take it.

And each little moment he had to himself he tried to dial another number to reach Tim.

~

“Hello?” came what sounded like a young boy's voice.

“Hello, I’m looking for a man named Tim Wright with sideburns?” Jay asked.

“Uhhh....I haven’t seen anyone like that, would you want me to ask Garnet?”

“Uh...sure-” Jay was cut off by a strong female voice.

“You have the wrong number” and then Jay was met with the tone dial sound, weird.

~

“Hello, I’m looking for a man named Tim-” Jay was cut off by the loudest most horrendous robotic screech in the world and Jay hung up right away.

“Wrong number….please be the wrong number”

~

“Hello, I’m looking for a man named Tim with sideburns?” Jay was honestly exhausted by this point, even more so when he got high beeps on the other side.

“Hello?” Jay asked again

“Wrong number I guess” Jay hangs up, unaware that the beeps were actually telling him everything he needed.

~

“Hello, I’m looking for a man named Tim-”

“FOOL! WHO DARES CALL ZIM!!” Jay hung up right away.

~

“Hello, I’m looking for-”

“HELLO HELLO” Jay ripped the phone away from his ear, his ears were ringing.

“I WANTED TO RECORD A MESSAGE FOR YOU TO HELP YOU GET SETTLED IN YOUR FIRST NIGHT.” Jay hung up the phone, the wrong number again and now he felt very annoyed.

~

“Hello, I’m looking for a man named-”

“PLEASE HELP ME I’M BEING MURDERED” screamed the person and faintly Jay heard someone else say “go to sleep”

Jay just hung up, wrong number again.

~

It was the end of the night and Jay was dead tired, Morzan and Bran finally went to sleep but they were little hellions the whole day through.

Jay was just going to try one last call before calling it quits for the night.

“Hello, I’m looking for a man named Tim with-” he was cut off by the grumpiest sound on the other side, like someone being rudely woken up.

“What do you want? And it better be good” Jay gasps softly, a small feeling of rage panged in his heart, but it felt distant and far away, like it wasn’t his rage.

Jay finally managed to call Tim.


	21. Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay and Tim finally get to talk!

Tim grumbled, still sounding very much asleep “This better be good and short, if it takes longer than a minute i’m going to need a smoke” snarked Tim.

Jay blinked, gobsmacked, it was Tim, or someone who was almost too much like him. 

Another groan broke Jay’s thoughts “Timothy, what are you doing?” Was that Brian? Why was he with Tim?

Tim gasped and grumbled “Stop elbowing me Brian” Jay could barely keep in his chuckles, did Tim just whine?

Brian snorts “Only if you go back to sleep or tell me the truth about your smoking habits” sassed Brian.

Jay chuckled “Timothy Wright and Brian Thomas” he wanted to sound stern, he really did, but he sounded anything but, more amused and fond “you two don’t change”

Silence greeted Jay, Tim was deathly quiet for a moment before he spoke up “How do you know my name?”

Brian however was fast with his sass “Cause we’re married you dofus” his calm reply had Jay having to pull the phone away from his ear to giggle.

“Ah...this is so awkward, is this a bad time?” Jay asks curiously.

“Depends on why you called us” Tim grumped.

“Tim, just hang up” Brian groaned, tired as all hell.

“Oh shut up you big grumpy baby” Tim said, but the two of them giggled and then there was gross making out sounds.

Jay scrunched up his face “Would you two stop making out, it’s giving me marble hornets set flashbacks, or did Alex not yell at you two enough?”

Deafening silence greeted Jay for almost a whole minute, he actually checked to see if the call had dropped, it didn’t.

“The only other person who knew that….besides Alex….but he’s dead” Tim sounded gobsmacked.

“The dead don’t just get back up” Brian said weakly, almost like he’s expecting this to be a cruel prank but hoping it wasn’t.

“I’m gonna die again if you both don’t stop sucking faces” Jay huffed.

“Jesus, it is Jay, there’s no one whose a saltier little bitch” joked Tim with Brian chuckling in the background.

Jay scoffs “Takes one to know one bitch” he snickers, only stopping dead in his tracks when he hears a little voice speak up behind him.

“Jay, what’s a bitch?” Lolita asked, she looked a little tired like she had just woken up, but she was staring at Jay curiously.

Jay nearly dropped the phone “oh no” he muttered, please forget the word even exists Lolita.

Tim gasps “I’m going to kick your ass if this is a joke” it sounded like Tim was sitting up, most likely.

“Tim it can’t be…” Brian said, but Jay was more worried about the mischievous glint in Lolita’s eyes.

“LIL BITCH LIL BITCH” Lolita chanted, mimicking Jay’s voice perfectly.

“OH GOD, NO LOLITA” yelped Jay as he tried getting her to stop, grabbing her and tickling her sides.

Unaware to Jay, Tim and Brian had shared a look with each other from what they’re hearing over the phone “Is that himself? Is he talking to himself? Who the hell is Lolita?” Tim asked curiously, hearing giggling come from the other end, but it was changing from sounding like Jay and a kid?

Brian snorted softly “Don’t ask that again Tim, just sounds like Jay got himself adult friends, or a prost-”

Tim chuckled “We both know he’d never get one, or be able to afford one for that matter” They hadn’t noticed that the giggling had stopped.

“I’m gonna kick your ass so hard Timothy Wright” Jay hisses through the phone causing both Tim and Brian to jump in surprise as they had switched it to speaker.

“Jesus Christ it is Jay” Tim mumbles with a smile.

Brian laughs with a snort “No shit Sherlock”

Tim sighed softly but his next question was something Jay was a little wary answering “Where are you Jay?”

Jay cleared his throat “Well….funny thing is, I’m not entirely sure?”

“Are you fucking kidding me Jay?” Tim definitely sounded annoyed with Jay, maybe even angry.

Tim sighs while Brian was trying not to fall off the bed from laughing so much “Alright, tell me about the place, pretty sure we can-” the line was suddenly filled with static, much to the annoyance of Jay who groaned angrily.

But the line came back “Jay, something changed, we’re gonna be unable to call for...a week? Roughly. We’ll call you when we’re done” Tim sounded sad, maybe frustrated too.

“No, that’s ok, I understand” Jay said, feeling sad that they couldn’t talk longer.

“Talk to you later” and the line went dead.

Just fucking great.


	22. Snow Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whose out in the snow?

Jay had decided to get the house ready for tomorrow before getting ready for bed himself, but he froze when he heard a suspicious crunch outside, like people stumbling through the snow and bushes.

He grabs the large hunting knife Cashimire had given him, more like a small sword the thing was pretty big, or bigger than what he thought it was going to be.

“Stay inside” he whispered to Lolita who sat tense at the couch, she didn’t go to bed yet and now he doesn’t think she will anytime soon.

Slowly Jay inched outside into the dark snowy cold, sure he should have grabbed a thicker jacket, but he didn’t want to fuss over a stupid jacket when his kids may be in danger.

It was silent, almost too silent, but Jay heard the snow crunch over towards his left and he lunged towards the sound, crashing and bringing someone down onto the snowy ground.

Jay had the knife at their neck when he regonized the mask “Tim….What the fuck-” but he was taken by surprise when someone tackled into his side, making him yelp in surprise as he came crashing to the ground.

“Jay?” Both Brian and Tim said, but the door to the cabin busted open and something tackled Tim who had stodden back up.

“LOLITA! NO! STOP!” Jay yelled desperately.


	23. A toothy Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprises for everyone! and careful who you feed :3

Lolita froze, her teeth wrapped around Tim’s neck and so close to actually biting through.

Tim didn’t move, he could feel her sharp teeth lightly puncturing his skin, making his heart race a mile a minute. 

Jay slowly came over to Lolita and got her off of Tim, cautious since she still might attack them.

Jay gently grabbed Lolita and inched her off of Tim’s neck, watching as Lolita easily unlatched from Tim, sighing in relief when she instead clung to him tightly.

Tim breathed in heavily as his knees knocked together and forced him to the ground and the world spun. The point where her teeth felt prominent, like she was still trying to bite his throat, or threatening to do it.

Warm arms wrapped around him and slowly stroked through his hair while Tim struggled to get his breathing under control, vaguely aware of Jay’s voice lecturing someone while Brian helped walk him through the steps of breathing normally again, still the fear and anxiety lurked in the back of his mind, almost ready to send him into another panic attack.

Once the world stopped spinning and the crushing weight of anxiety had left Tim sitting up with Brian’s help and they both glanced at the girl clinging to Jay for dear life.

Jay glanced back at them and smiled awkwardly “Sorry….Lolita was just scared, she doesn’t attack people like that, usually”

Lolita turned her head a little to glance back at them, frowning deeply as she hugged Jay even tighter.

Brian crouched down next to her “it’s okay, you don;t need to be afraid of us” he says as he reached out his hand to ruffle her hair, however that was ruined when three idiots came tumbling out of the bushes, frightening the tense child into lashing out and biting Brian’s hand.

“We heard shouting! What happened?” Doby asked, stopping when he noticed the scene in front of them.

“Whoa, Hoodie, you ok there pal? That looks like it hurts” Cody asked, unsure if Hoodie needed help with the child.

“Who is the kid? And the guy too for that matter?” Toby had asked.

Jay ignored the three kids as he yelped “Lolita! No! Bad! No biting” as he tries to get her to let go of Brian’s hand.

Brian was silent, holding in the sounds of pain from the clearly overprotective child.

Instead a black tentacle wrapped around Jay’s torso and lifted him into the air aggressively where Jay thrashed around trying to get a solid grip on the black tentacles as he yelled “PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN BEFORE I RIP THIS NASTY SHIT OFF AND BEAT YOU TO DEATH WITH IT YOU STUPID MOTHER FUCKING WHORE”

Brian and Tim both whipped their heads to look at Jay and his colorful use of words, he’s never been that angry before and the fact this had took a dive right into angry and stupid.

Lolita had immediately released Brian’s injured and bleeding hand from her mouth and launched herself at Slenderman.

Instead she was caught midair by a smooth silver white tentacle that she started to struggle against.

Another silver white tentacle had slapped Slenderman’s own away from Jay before scooping him up to the tall slenderbeing.

Slenderman leaned back “Honey, what-” Moon Maiden cut him off quickly, hissing out her words angrily.

“This is my son, and my granddaughter” she huffed out while Jay relaxed like the stress was being removed from him.

Slenderman looked at Jay and looked back at Moon Maiden “But he’s-”

“I know and I’m working on it” That seemed to have killed the conversation, that was until Jay spoke up.

“Not sure what I have, but I know for a fact that I am cold, maybe we can finish this inside?” he mumbles, shivering.

Moon Maiden chuckles and sets him down, watching him stumble to the door with Lolita at his heels.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I got his personality right, writing others is really hard.


End file.
